


The toy

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AgentAU, Agents, BDSM, Blood, Kink, Mpreg, Other, mission, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Castiel Novak (aka the spy 435) is on a mission to try and stop a few violent and dangerous serialkillers. What he doesn't know though is that the leader of the criminal group is the most smooth, kinkiest and hottest killer in the entire world.<br/>Now, what happens if they catch Cas?</p><p>--- abandoned work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mistakes of a clumsy spy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this. Otherwise comment on what I can do better. No hate though. And you read this at your own risk. :)

"435?" Charlie called out through the microphone, her voice husky from drinking a bunch of sodas to stay awake and keep the spy company. She heard a raspy and slightly frustrated voice answer her: "Charlie, I'm here. Can you shut your hole for a second?" The red head giggled and grabbed some chips to munch on as she kept an eye at her computer. "How's it going? You haven't met anyone yet?" She asked, wanting to make sure that Agent 435 wouldn't get into unnecessarily danger. Working as a spy was enough danger. Castiel grunted through the microphone and sighed as he continued to crawl through the ventilation, his whole body aching from crawling around in the thin space. He were luckily not claustrophobic! "Hopefully they're too busy deciding who their next victim are going to be, and won't have time to care for a little spy like me..." He mumbled and wiped his black hair from his eyes as he continued to wriggle, trying his best to stay as quiet as possible. He remembered what he had told his boss when he had told him to take on this mission: 'oh don't worry, piece of cake, sir.' Yeah, piece of fucking cake. Cas lit his flash light and sighed in relief as he saw a slight opening and heard voices talking. All he needed to do now was to record what they were saying so they could both have evidence against them, charge the members of this tasteless pack, and hopefully put them in prison were they belonged. Cas crawled on his now bruised elbows and tip toes towards the lights and whispered; "You hear that?" "Nope, you have to get closer," Charlie mumbled between her fistful of chips and Castiel rolled his eyes at the red head before he crawled further, listening and turning the small machine on, so it would record what they were saying.

" _We can't do that! They're already close to us, chief."_

_"Do you think Dee cares? He's way too proud of his masterpiece to give up now..."_

_"He's insane, that's what he is.."_

_"HEY! Don't talk about my brother like that. He's just a realist. He knows what needs to be done and what he can do. Everyone in this world is doomed to be tossed away like the garbage humanity truly represents..."_

Cas gnashed his teeth and prayed to God that Charlie would hear this. It was perfect. He crawled just a little further to hear better, listening how the two men became more and more aggressive as they spoke about this 'Dee' person. 

"Charlie, this is pure gold-" the young man whispered before he squeaked, falling through the ventilation that had began to give in to the unusual weight. Castiel trashed down onto the floor, whining quietly as he landed on his chest and lost his breathe for a few minutes. He heard Charlie yell at him through the microphone but it was all a blurry, echoing mess.  
"Hands behind your back!" He heard one of the men that had been talking order, and he shakily tried to get up on his hands and knees but before he could, a boot covered foot pushed him down again, and rough hands bent his arms behind his back.  
"How much do you think he heard?" The other man asked, seeming more nervous than the one who was cuffing Cas' wrists.  
"Enough," the man muttered dryly and turned Cas around. The young spy eyed him as much as possible, although his vision were clouded from falling hard. The man who was holding him were tall, taller than Cas could ever dream to be, with long brown hair and some stub. His eyes were hazel brown, and they were dark now as he faced Castiel. "Destroy his microphone and tell Azazel and Crowley to get over here as soon as possible. We have to destroy everything this brat has on us... And tell Dee that he doesn't have to worry about anything..." The brunette earned Cas an evil grin and the spy gulped slightly before he was escorted towards a door and a paperbag covered his face so he couldn't see.


	2. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a kind of slow start, hang on and hopefully you guys will like how it comes out

Castiel stumbled clumsily as he were half dragged, half lead through hallways, hearing doors creak open just to be pushed into another room after the other. His mind was working frantically to try and come up with something that would save him from this hell, but now he couldn't think at all. The brunette's rough hands had been exchanged to the other criminal that apparently were more gentle. He held onto Cas' left arm and when he stopped, the criminal whined and tugged at him weakly until the brunette couldn't keep himself from laughing and kicked on Cas' legs to make him walk. They finally stopped and the paper bag was roughly pulled off of Cas' head, the lightened room making his eyes tear up and he grunted. The room was painted in a comforting red color, with a plush sofa standing against the left wall and a huge oil painting being plastered over the opposite wall, showing a boy that was crying and begging with his hands cupped to ask for money, or maybe food. Maybe the purpose was to make people feel bad for the poor boy, or at least Cas did feel bad for him. On the couch however, were two adults that Cas couldn't feel bad for. A girl with long, blond hair and dressed in a woman suit was sitting with her legs crossed, her eyes dark and dead looking as she stared right at Castiel. She could've been really beautiful if she hadn't looked so angry - right now it looked like she wanted to rip Cas into pieces. The person next to her was a shaggy looking man, with yellowish eyes and a small smirk spread over his lips that sent shivers down Cas' spine and made the spy uneasy. "So.... This is the spy huh? Aren't you too clumsy to be a spy?" The girl spoke, and her tone were mockingly. Cas shrugged and looked back at the man who still held onto his arm. It was a short man, with lightly brown shoulder long hair and hazel eyes. He didn't seem to be able to hurt a ant, but Castiel knew better than to judge by the look. "So, what do you want us to do, Sammeh?" The creepy man asked, his voice deep and kind of raspy from years of smoking and drinking. Cas had been smoking too, but stopped as his sister died in lung cancer. Now, he were even more thankful that he had quit, when he saw the older man. "Take off his clothes, search everywhere and find every hidden camera, recorder and microphone that he can possibly be carrying," the brunette, who apparently were called Sammy, commanded and pushed cas forward to the girl and the man. "And only Dee can call me Sammy, and next time you do it I'll shoot your balls off..." He snapped and the older man chuckled softly. Castiel gritted his teeth as the girl stood up and began to tear the agent's clothes away, humming softly as she did and she mumbled: "should we really look  _everywhere?"_

Sam nodded and couldn't hide a grin from spreading over his lips.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't ya Jo?"  
The girl frowned and then walked over to the brunette instead, punching his arm so hard that the tall man had to take a step back, before she disappeared through the door. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Okay, I guess you got him to yourself, Azazel..."

"Just how I like it.." The older man chuckled and Cas shivered as the man called Azazel walked over and continued the blonde girl's work; pulling off layers of clothes until it was just Cas in his plain band shirt and sports jeans. Azazel licked his lips and Castiel gulped loudly, his crystal blue eyes now wide in dislike and he began to writhe weakly.  
"I'm not gonna bite you," Azazel murmured and laughed softly as he pulled up Castiel's shirt and ripped the microphone from his chest, the tape ripping off some of Cas' chest hair and the spy growled in pain.  
"Jackpot," the older man grinned in satisfaction and threw the microphone to the ground, and Cas could swear that he could still hear Charlie call for him through the microphone.  
Cas winced as the man pulled his jeans down as well, to find the recorder hiding by his waist and he could turn it on and off with a button. The spy tried to keep himself calm, his cheeks heating up unwillingly as he were now standing in only his white boxer briefs in the cold room and three men were staring at his body.   
"Take him to a room, G, and I'll ask Dean what he wants us to do with him..." Sam grunted, sounding kind of bored, and Cas was lead into the room next door, which was kind of small with just a mattress thrown on the ground. It seemed like it was some sort of chamber for captives, but Castiel couldn't really picturing them holding captives like this. Maybe he was a special case? The spy was pushed to the mattress, his arms still painfully tightly bent behind his back and he wriggled helplessly in just his shorts as the door closed by the short man and a squeak of a key in a lock told Cas that he now was stuck. Or at least until he had gained enough power to get out of here...


	3. Dinner invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll warn you for Dom and Sub related material

_"I can't believe how stupid you guys are! Didn't any of you check the security system, huh?" Dean growled as he padded fourth and back in his office, staring at his brother and his shorter friend, Gabe. They bowed their heads shamefully and Dean almost laughed. So easy to yell at, so easy to break down. Dean had been training to be a spy since he turned 15, and the CSI and FBI had dedicated both celebration parties and speeches to the young fella as one of the best spies this world would ever see. And because Dean could think like a spy, it wasn't so hard to figure out what the agents were planning. Although, Dean hadn't been ready for this:_

_According to Sam, they were talking about business and having a quick smoke when suddenly a young man crashed through the ventilation. He seemed to have passed out, but they took him out and made sure to remove any mechanical stuff that could catch them._

_"And?" Dean raised an eyebrow and sat down on his desk, tilting his head, "where is he now?" The fact that a young spy had sneaked into his building was thrilling, and the massmurderer rubbed his hands in excitement. A new person to play with. A new body to test. A new cock to tease. His heart pounded faster as he kept the thought in mind of what he could do to the agent when they were alone._

_"Resting in uh.... he's just resting. We won't let him slip," Sam said awkwardly and blushed brightly._

_Dean couldn't keep a smirk off his face and he nodded: "well then, give him some nice clothes and then take him back to our place, Sammy. I wanna keep an eye on him myself."_

 

 

Cas tensed up as the door was unlocked and light spread through the dusty small room, his wrists bruised from being in cuffs for a few hours. He got dragged up to his cold feet and the rats that had been sniffing around his face squealed in horror and rushed off. That tall brunette held him tightly and he got a look of slight excitement plastered over his face, though he remained in silence.  
"Where are we going?" He asked and winced as he was lead out and into the room were that old man Azazel had undressed him to search for the record player. Now was it just the blonde young woman in the room and her arms were folded. She grabbed Cas from Sammy and waved Sam off before turning Castiel around and unlocking his cuffs.  
"If you try anything, I'll kill you. And after that, I'll kill your friends. And your family," she snarked and Cas nodded slowly. He was completely helpless.  
"The boss wants to have dinner with you. He often does that with his new guests. Be proper and polite or you'll regret it..." The girl informed and pointed towards a black suit that was laid out on the plush sofa. "Put that on. You'll get three minutes, and then we're leaving." She commanded and Castiel looked down at the suit in slight shock. He wasn't taught anything like this in Spy techniques 101. How to fake that you were dead for a few minutes, how to sneak into building, yes, but not this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Cas pulled the Manchester slacks over his legs, buttoning them around his slim waist and then grabbing the white spotless shirt, buttoning it up and then grabbed the suit jacket. "Why am I supposed to dress this nicely? If he's gonna kill me it's a waste of a nice suit..." He mumbled dryly and Jo snorted softly.  
"Dean doesn't like slobs, dress well or don't dress at all," she said, quoting the leader of their little killer group.

Cas turned to the woman and narrowed his eyebrows but nodded. "Thanks for the tip..."  
The girl shrugged and leaned against the wall as she waited for the man to get ready. She knew for a fact that the men that got late for the dinner, usually didn't get a pleasent dessert.

Cas turned to Jo and the girl nodded, walking over to him and harshly breaking his arms behind the boy's back. "If you feel like running, just remember that everyone in here is the most dangerous hit men you can imagine." She snarked softly into the back of Castiel's neck, and Cas felt handcuffs getting fasten around his wrists.


	4. Dinner with the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets to meet the boss.

Dean was sipping from his fancy champagne as he heard the door unlock and Sam walked in, holding a young man by the arm as if the man was a little schoolboy. He had beautiful blue eyes, and black messy hair. Dean smirked and tapped his fingers against the table as he walked closer, setting his glass on the soft desk. Castiel looked around suspiciously;  
The house was old fashioned, a mansion kind of place, with huge paintings on the high walls (picturing old houses and skyscrapers) and a fireplace further away which creaked every once in a while when the wood broke down into ashes. Before him, there was a long table, reminding Cas of King Arthur and the table, and it was decorated with lit candles, a bowl of fresh fruit, salad, pork, sandwiches, chicken, burgers, fries and smashed potatoes. Also there was two bottles of champagne standing on the table, and one were already opened.

Castiel almost drooled, his hunger taking the best of him. He then glanced at that maniac that he had never seen before but who everyone had talked about, and Cas was devastated as he saw that the man was gorgeous. The man was a few inches taller than Castiel, wearing a white, fancy shirt with a few buttons left unbuttoned by his collarbone and that showed off his beautiful neck. Tight black trousers, spotless black shoes, and wearing a wristwatch in pure gold. The man was build like a gladiator, broad shoulders and muscles were clenching beneath the thin clothing. Cas gulped thickly, glancing at the glass the man had held. He could probably smash the glass to pieces in in his big hands... "So...." Dean started, giving the young spy a sly smirk. He walked closer, not breaking eyecontact even once, and he saw how the young boy shrank in front of him. Gosh, he couldn't be older than 20, maybe 22... "You're the one who fell through the ventilation?" Sam couldn't hold back a laugh and Cas glanced up. "Kind of clumsy, aren't ya?" Dean added, watching the young man having an inner battle whetever he'd fight the man or not. "And you're the boss over this whole psycho community?" Cas' voice quivered slightly and he tried to stay brave, which was hard when such a coldblooded killer was standing right in front of him. Dean bit his bottomlip and then reached out, grabbing Cas' slim hips and rubbing his thumbs over his hipbone that he could feel through the pants. The boy was even dressed up - just like Dean had told him to. What a good boy.... "Oh sweetheart... You're under my roof now, so that means I'm in charge. So don't open that cute little mouth unless I tell you to." Cas swallowed thickly and looked down at his shoes, blushing frantically as Dean continued to hold him by the waist, feeling how his hands lazily moved around. A shiver went down his spine and Cas began to move just slightly, but he knew that if he even laid a hand on the boss he was dead meat. "Sam. Leave. I'm gonna have some dinner with my.... entertainer," Dean smirked and waved his brother off before he uncuffed Castiel. He knew Cas wouldn't dare to fight right now, he was way too weak and scared. Sam locked the door behind him so Cas wouldn't get out anyway. Dean hummed and moved one of his hands to hold Cas' by the back of his head, his thumb gently caressing Castiel's ear, and his other hand slid down to the young man's crotch. "This is mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this then let me know and maybe I will! Thanks for all the comments and videos!!!


End file.
